Iota
Iota is the male counterpart of Atoi and is one of the main protagonists of Tearaway. Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Kutaro Reason: TBA Connection: Both are small, imaginative creatures who are made of different materials (paper & wood) as Iota is a living envelope & Kutaro is a boy turned puppet. Kutaro's scissors Calibrus are most likely to scare Iota. Also, both have the ability to change their own bodies. Iota can fold himself into different shapes, & Kutaro can take off his own head & replace it with a new head. Lastly, both characters' games are going to be released in 2013 so both can be identified as next-generation characters. Ending: TBA Gameplay *'Rock Swing' - - Iota swings a rock with both hands. * Ball Roll - or - Iota rolls in the direction he is. * Ball Jump '''- -Iota turns into a ball and jumps. * '''Rock Smash - - Iota smashes straight down on the opponent with his rock. * Rock Throw - (midair) - Iota throws a rock. * Air Roll - or (midair) * Air Ball Jump - (midair) * Air Rock Smash - (midair) *'Camera '- - Iota takes a photo with his camera, stunning opponents caught in the blast. *'Accordion' - or - Iota uses his accordion to blow opponents away. *'Paper Plane' ' '- - Iota throws a paper plane which flies on random direction. *'Paper Pearl' - - Iota throws forward a paper pearl, a wendigo charges and smacks opponents. *'Air Camera '- (midair) *'Air Accordion' - or (midair) *'Air Paper Plane' - (midair) *'Air Paper Pearl' - (midair) * Dog - - Iota`s dog appears and will fight with him. * Scrap Throw - or - Iota throws a scrap in the direction he is facing. *'Finger Wall' - - A finger juts up from the ground, launching opponents up. *'Confetti Throw '- - Iota throws confetti at opponents in quick succession. * Air Dog - (midair) * Air Scrap Throw - or (midair) * Air Finger Wall - (midair) *'Confetti Bomb' - (midair) Iota drops a confetti bomb,which explodes when a opponent touches it. * Finger Launch - or - A finger launches the opponent. *'Finger Drop' - - A finger drops the opponent and opponent bounces into the air. *'Finger Slam' - - A finger slams the opponent. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Pig Dash - (Level 1): Iota mounts a big paper pig and charges, killing opponents. * Squirrel Battalion - (Level 2): Squirrels appear around Iota, throwing them. *'The You' - (Level 3): Iota summons the sun, you can control fingers which kills opponents. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction Iota looks on left and right, and will summon his dog. Winning Screen Jumps up & down in happiness. Losing Screen falls down. Minion Rank 7:Wendigo Rank 8: Atoi Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Tearaway Category:First-Party Characters